When Wasn't I?
by midocarrot
Summary: AU. Yamamoto did everything she wanted to do, but with a twist. YamamotoxOC 80OC. Oneshot. *Based on a quote*


**A/N: Oneshot. It's based on a quote. YamamotoxOC 80OC Enjoy (:**

**They are about 16/17 years old. Uh, it's rated T, but it doesn't have actual drug use or direct saying of drugs in this story, it will stay T.**

**[disclaimer; yada yada, I don't own anything, therefore nothing is mine except my own character. thanks :)]**

* * *

><p>I strolled on the streets of Namimori, hoping to find some kind of danger. I wanted- no, <em>needed<em> to find some kind of way just to end it. Or at least temporally get me out of this world and fly to the sky. I somehow winded up in the park, so I went to the swings and swung my legs little, until I spotted Yama-kun from across the street.

"Kiri-chan!" he yelled to me. I smile at him sadly. He started to cross the street and make his way towards me. He got on the second swing with me and looked at me. "What do you want to do?" he asked, obviously getting tired of swinging.

"Get high," I told him bluntly. "I want to be able to touch the sky." He smiled gently as he held out his hand for me. I took it carefully; did he actually know how?

"I know the perfect place," he said cheerfully, glad to have something to do. He squeezed my hand gently as he told me to close my eyes. I closed my eyes at his request and he led me someplace. we were walking for a while until he told me I could open my eyes. I was at Namimori Shrine, the tallest place in Namimori.

"You can feel so very high here. Like you could touch they sky," he said as he made me stand on my tippy toes and made me try to touch the sky. I leaned my head back on his chest, as he grins and lets go of my hands. His arms wrap around me, providing comfort and warmth. I could just about fall asleep in his arms.

But I still had the need.

Afterwards, he walked me to his house. His dad wasn't home since he was working at TakeSushi. We sat on the couch, watching tv. His thumb stroking my cheek. "What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"I want to shoot myself in the face," I blurt out. He nods his head, and heads off somewhere. When he comes back, he has a gun in his hand.

"Stand up," he told me. Like a small puppy, I obeyed and stood up. He walked behind me as he held the gun in my face. He placed my fingers over the trigger and helped me pull it. _This was a nice way to go_, I decided. Cold water shot at my face and dribbled down. He laughs gently and wipes my face with his sleeve.

"There you go," he announces, all proud of himself. He hugs me, and I smell the faint scent of water, the way he always smelled like. "What else do you want to do?" I frown.

"I want to be alone," I tell him. He tells me to wait a minute before heading upstairs. I sat back down on the couch, tired. He came back, bounding down the steps. He fiddles with the piece of paper in hand and stuffs something in his pocket before sticking the paper on me.

"'My name is: Alone,'" he read from the paper he stuck on me. He had done everything I had asked him to do, even if they weren't what I wanted. I realize, that one day, he might be gone. He could slip through my grasps. I give him a meek smile, but he still raises an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Will you... just be there for me? All the time?" I tell him, the tears starting to fall down my cheeks. He hugs me and wipes of my tears with his thumb.

"When wasn't I?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh. That was so sappy, and crappy. Did anyone like this? Please let me know. Not one of my best works. Sorta short. Anyway, Yamamoto will have a happier oneshot andor story for him. :) thanks for reading, and here's the quote.**

She said that she wanted to get high.  
>He took her to the tallest hill in town.<br>She said that she wanted to stay up all night and drink.  
>He gave her a 12 pack of caffeinated Pepsi and said, "Drink up."<br>She said that she wanted to shoot herself in the face.  
>He gave her a water gun, put her finger on the trigger,<br>aimed it at her face, and helped her pull the trigger.  
>She said that she wanted to cut herself.<br>He took a Polaroid of her, handed it to her along with scissors, and had her cut it up.  
>She said that she wanted to see her blood.<br>He took her to get her ears pierced.  
>She said that she wanted to cry herself to sleep.<br>He had her watch a sad, romantic movie before bed.  
>She said that she wanted to be alone.<br>He gave her a name tag that said "My Name Is: Alone."  
>She said that she wanted to have someone there to take care of her, always.<br>He asked when he wasn't.


End file.
